metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet patrol base (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The Soviet patrol base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a front-line military installation used by the Red Army in the southwest of the region. The area was also used for the storage of a large number of cargo containers and crates. Other facilities included an armory as well as a prison cell located in the basement. In addition to the main buildings, there were also buildings to the north, east, and south portions of the perimeter as well as various towers that were presumably watch towers. History At some point in late 1970, a squad of Green Berets was supposed to do a reconnaissance mission at the Soviet patrol base while investigating why the base was continuing development.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake: OK. First things first. We need intel. Did you get some kind of briefing before the mission? // Roy Campbell: The first recon target we were given during the pre-mission briefing at Fort Bragg was here... A Soviet front-line patrol base. This will be our first target for information collection. I can take you there. I've got a good idea of where it's located. ...Well, more like I don't know where any of the other facilities are, exactly... However, the FOX Unit ambushed them and massacred the unit before they could do so, and took Roy Campbell, the sole survivor, prisoner.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). ??? (Roy Campbell): Last year, they began conducting the Strategic Arms Limitation Talks with the goal of limiting each country's number of ballistic missiles. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Meaning no more need to build a new missile base. // ???: Right. But as you can see, they'd already completed part of the facility. We were sent in to investigate what was going on. Before we could do that, they ambushed us. // Snake: "They"? // ???: The FOX Unit. My team was wiped out in the blink of an eye. I fear I'm the only survivor. During FOX's occupation of the Peninsula, a launch plan was delivered to the Soviet patrol base's command post, with the commanding officer expressing shock when looking at the launch plan delivered by Cunningham, as well as fear in regards to Gene's power.This is implied if Snake eavesdrops on the commanding officer while doing reconnaissance on FOX's plan as well as finding personnel who don't hold FOX with high regard. The officer in question states "I'm scared... I want to run away... but I can't. What is this "power" the Commander has?" A day later, after escaping from imprisonment, Naked Snake scouted the patrol base in order to gather intel on FOX's presence on the peninsula, since that was the only location that Campbell knew of from his briefing at Fort Bragg. After overhearing a conversation concerning a mysterious nuclear weapon that FOX had hijacked, and deducing that not all of the Soviet personnel were happy with FOX's current control over the peninsula, Snake located classified documents revealing that they were intending to launch said weapon. The commanding officer was later presumably imprisoned within the basement. Later, Snake's resistance group destroyed the patrol base's armory with TNT, in order to create a diversion and draw away enemy forces from the heavily guarded rail bridge. Gameplay Personnel *Soviet soldiers *One Soviet officer Soldiers' equipment *AK-47 *M16 (during the demolition operation on the armory) Story missions Gather intel *Go north until a cutscene is triggered *Hop on the waist high ledge. *Tranquilize both guards. *Climb over and sneak to the nearby tower *Crawl underneath it to the standing height crates. *Knock on the crate to get the guards attention then CQC him. *Run the far end towards the next tower. *Crawl underneath the tower and there will be a guard in front of him. *Tranquilize him and run to where he is. *Walk into the building and sneak to the officer. *Knock him out with a choke then grab the document. Recruit Jonathan (1 of 4 Locations) *Sneak along the side until you get to where you listened to the guards previously. *Slide along until you can see the patrolling guard. *From here, you could sneak up on him and either choke him or hold him up etc. *Once he's knocked out, drag him back to the truck. Optional missions "M16A1 Located" Unlike other weapons, M16 is found there every time you go there after finding malaria drugs. "Diversionary Operation" * Go east past guard tower * Then go southeast, diveroll onto ledge * Sneak east into entrance. * Watch out for guard (south) knock him out and place him (west) of the crate so the guard looking at the northeast corner of the crate would see him. * Hide behind the large crate (north) and knock on it to get guards attention (southeast). * Move to the west side of the crate. * a guard will then investigate the knock then walk over to the knocked out guard. * Grab him as he walks past and knock him out. * From the northeast corner of the crate, you can snipe the remaining guard at the armory (southeast). ** M16A1 can be grabbed now (east). ** Guards can be recruited here by dragging them into the east corner then hiding and recruiting. * Place TNT in armory and detonate. "Prisoner Detected" First, go forward from the starting position (East), then turn right when you get to the entrance (South). You should notice a hole towards the left most wall. Go down it, and you should find a passageway underneath. Turn right, and knock out the soldier and shake him up so you can get Key A. Shortly after getting Key A, use it to unlock the cell he was guarding. You've just rescued a Soviet Officer. It's advisable that you do this mission as a Soviet footsoldier to lower the risk of setting off an alert, although going down the hole will still result in an alert phase if the soldiers see you doing it. Enemy chatter during earlier missions after the first visit implied that the soviet officer's imprisonment was because of his incompetence regarding keeping the classified file detailing the launch plans for the stolen CIA weapon under guard as well as Big Boss's theft of those plans as a result.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006) Soviet soldier: Don't tell me they stole the classified documents!? What did they expect, putting HIM in charge. This is heard by a soldier at the main building from the second visit to the Soviet Patrol Base area onward "Enemy Situation" The saboteur mentioned in the report is on the roof. Lure the commander to the roof by knocking the walls in earshot of the commander, and continue doing so until the commander is on the roof. Be absolutely certain the commander doesn't spot you. In addition, the player can recruit a Soviet soldier on the main floor. This is in the European version only Items *Secret Doc (Metal Gear launch trajectory intel) *M16A1 Notes and references Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula